


Halloween Special

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being a flirt, BillDip, Billdip One-Shots, But He's also a demon, Costumes, Cute, Dipper not minding at all, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, One-Shot, Trick or Treating, bc it's halloween, duh XD, fluffy...sorta, halloween stuff, human form Bill, ~wink wink~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Just a small Halloween special (even though it's not even close to Halloween) that I had lying around in my drafts! Enjoy Bill being a goofy flirt, Dipper just along for the ride, and Stan being mentally scarred (although unintentionally)!(Sorry this summary sucks but I legit have no idea what else to put)





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything billdip related in a while so I went back to my old stuff and pulled this one out! Hope it suffices and enjoy! 
> 
> ~Astrid

"Bro Bro, you have to try this one! It's the cutest," Mabel squealed as she tossed the bag from the newest costume shop in Gravity Falls towards an unsuspecting Dipper. Her twin looked up confusedly and got a faceful of  _Costumes Emporium_ plastics bags right in his face. The boy coughed as he shoved the bag off of him.

"What the hell, Mabel?" He scowled at the bag, "I'm seventeen, you expect me to go trick or treating? What if I told you that I had other plans for Halloween?"

Mabel simply scoffed and waved a hand airily, "pfft, that is so not true! I know for a fact that you'll still be an awkward, anti-social weirdo on Halloween, I mean, you're like this every day too!"

Dipper blinked before shrugging defeatedly, "fair point," he sighed as he grabbed the bag and made his way to the bathroom, "it better be a good one, Mabel!" He called back to his twin as the bathroom door clicked shut behind him.

Mabel stared after her brother with a glint in her eye, "oh trust me, Dippin' Dots, it's definitely a good one."

****

"Shooting Star? Where's Pinetree?" Bill inquired as he stepped over the threshold of the Mystery Shack. He sent Stan a short bow, "pleasure seeing you here, Fez. Where's Sixer?"

Stan simply grunted and pointed to the door of the basement, "doing old sciency stuff that I could care less about," he raised an eyebrow at Bill's costume, "you really went all out eh Cipher?"

Bill smirked and did a twirl, showing off his outfit. He really had gone all out, adorning himself in a cliche pirate outfit. He had a yellow vest with a black shirt underneath with the collar striped faintly with gold. His trousers were black as well and he wore black boots with yellowish gold flecks and laces. He had his classic black eyepatch on and his cane in his hand.

Mabel snickered, "wait till you see Dippy's costume! It's fabulous!" She craned her neck to look up the stairs to the second-floor bathroom, "oi Dip! Don't make me come in there! Bill's waiting for you!"

There was a disgruntled and muffled yell as soon as the words left her mouth, and Mabel turned back to Bill as she smiled triumphantly, "you're in for such a surprise, Cipher, trust me!"

The door to the bathroom creaked open and there was a set of footsteps which seem to be dragging down the stairs, reluctantly, Dipper poked his head around the corner. Mabel instantly saw him and waved him over excitedly.

"Hurry up! Before all the candy's gone!" She yelled.

Dipper's face flushed before he stepped out into the light and walked towards Mabel with his eyes trained on the ground. Bill's eyebrows rose and he could feel his jaw-dropping.

Dipper was wearing a ruffled white vest with a purple long sleeved collared shirt underneath. The purple shirt had faint golden lines and he wore purple pants with white boots. He had a golden crown nestled atop his fluffy chestnut hair, his pine tree hat gone so his birthmark was revealed.

Bill snickered to hide his surprise and the hotness he was feeling under his own costume. "A prince? Really Pinetree? Thought you'd be a detective or something."

Dipper flushed darker, "shut up dorito," he snapped.

Bill simply continued laughing as they both walked towards the door.

****

Overall, the trick or treating this year was fun. All the townspeople of Gravity Falls thought that Dipper in his prince costume was adorable, and especially when Bill would stick out his arm for Dipper to take after every house. Now the two of them were settled on the floor of the sitting room in the Mystery Shack.

"Ha! I got more candy than you," Bill crowed as he leaned against Stan's favorite fluffy armchair and threw a piece of cheap candy in his mouth. A second later, he was gagging like crazy and stumbled to the bathroom, "oh that is disgusting!" He spat out the chunk of candy into the toilet and shuddered.

Dipper giggled at Bill's face, "the candy here sucks, Bill, you of all the people should know that! Aren't you supposed to be an all-knowing demon?"

Bill shot the brunette a look, "there are some things even I can't decipher," he proclaimed wisely yet dramatically.

Dipper sighed, "you're such a drama queen, Bill," he made his way back to his pile of candy with a complaining dream demon in tow.

Bill continued to moan and groan about the horrible taste of Gravity Falls candy for the entire candy swapping that Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda did every Halloween and Summerween.

Finally, the girls (who were having a sleepover in Mabel's room) decided to go upstairs for the rest of the night and Dipper was left alone with a sulking dream demon.

Dipper had just finished cleaning up all the wrappers strewn around the room when he felt an arm around his waist which prevented him from getting up. Looking behind me, he was face to face with Bill's golden eyes, sparkling with an emotion he couldn't place.

"Bill? What's wrong?" He asked confusedly when Bill smirked and ran a hand lightly down Dipper's face.

"I still haven't gotten my candy yet," he whispered in Dipper's ear seductively.

Dipper shuddered at the words and he realized what the emotion was in Bill's eyes, maybe because he was feeling it too.

_Lust._

And that was when Dipper's mind went blank and he crashed his lips onto Bill's, both of them ended up snogging on the floor, completely unaware of the horrified expression on Stan's face when he went to watch a new episode of Ducktective and came across a very... _uncomfortable_  scene.

_Why me?_ Stan thought as he backed away hurriedly before racing upstairs, the moans from both boys still can be heard and unfortunately his mind now scarred from Bill and Dipper's Halloween antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I forgot how rushed this was but anyways, hope y'all liked it <3, school was prob the reason why I couldn't write a proper one-shot nowadays, oh wait...it is. 
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
